r_gasmasksofficialwikifandomcom-20200214-history
DukeNougat3d
DukeNougat3d is an influential member of the gas mask collecting community and a short-tempered moderator of the r/Gasmasks Official Discord server. He acquired his first gas mask sometime around 2011 and continued collecting since then. He is able to answer a wide variety of questions regarding gas masks, in both their history, design/construction, and intended role, but prefers to encourage members to look back on the works of 1st Generation Collectors among other methods of independent research. Background Information: Summary and Origins: Duke is one of the few older collectors on r/GOD, and is well-versed in nearly all aspects and practices of the hobby. He is also one of the high-ranking moderators of the group as well as the content creator for his Youtube channel of the same name. He has been in and out of r/GOD multiple times due to growing irritated at both members and staff alike, but always manages to come back to fulfill what he believes is his life purpose - spreading information to the newer gen. collectors and attempting to push them towards the ideological 'norms' of the community. Duke first gained in interest in gas masks around 2008 or earlier, when an interest in military uniforms and equipment quickly led him to gas masks while browsing online surplus stores, and wanting to know more had him come upon the websites of Bart Wilkus (LMàG/gasmasks.net) and Johannes 'JJ' Möller (Gasmasklexicon), where Duke continued to study and use for reference even into current years. When asked why gas masks interest him, Duke will typically attribute it to a long-spanning fascination with clothing and apparatus which permit humans to enter unsustainable environments, citing the purchase of a commercial painting respirator out of curious interest while browsing a local retail store (most likely Wal-Mart) as early as age 7, while his first Gas Mask (a black rubber Soviet ShM-62u/SHMP in GP-5 Configuration) was purchased off of Sportsman's Guide around age 14 after some time of looking into the topic. Duke is also heavily respectful and admiring of the 1st Generation Collectors, notably the aforementioned Bart and JJ. He will often hold expectations of the older collectors to the newer generations he is frequently in contact with, and will often antagonize members when he feels they aren't taking gas mask collecting/research seriously. One of his largest pet peeves is members that cannot be bothered to do independent research, especially if they are asking 'beginner's questions' that can be 'googled in less than 5 minutes'. Most of the time, when members approach Duke with gas mask questions, he either gives them a list of database websites to read up on, and/or will tell them to shut the expletive up. Most of the time, he will answer questions if he is not approached, but will occasionally come off snarky and aggressively informative at times he deems it a 'common sense' question. Relationships: * Moulage - Duke's closest and most personal friend. Wherever Moulage is, Duke can often be seen talking alongside, and vise-versa. Both are active moderators as well as research associates. They have visited each other in person on many occasions, exchanged gas masks, and taught each other new restoration/preservation methods. * Delta - Duke is both simultaneously friends and enemies with Delta, although if one were to base their choice off their most frequent interactions, one could easily assume Delta to be one of Duke's enemies, as Duke constantly regards Delta an unfit, often times incompetent leader of g/GOD, with poor morals as a collector and sees Delta as a foil to his activities with a tendency to "pop in at the worst times and ''expletive ''everything up". Despite this, Duke has no real personal hatred of Delta and on rare occasions, they will get along. * Bastler - One of two administrators Duke has a respect for, most of the time Duke and Bastler interact, it is on a positive note. * King_CreepaLot - Although they rarely communicate, Duke seems to respect King on some level and has no inherent issues with him, even to the point where if server ownership were up for grabs, King would be one of Duke's personal choices (although Duke would personally root for the more active Bastler first and foremost). * Raptor - Another one of Duke's closest friends, Raptor and Duke share many personality traits, namely their inside jokes from C.R.A.P., and their penchant for being abusive and bitter towards many r/GOD members, although Duke will occasionally step between Raptor when he's going overboard. Unlike Moulage, Duke and Raptor have never yet visited in person, but have sold things to each other. * Shotgun Mongol - Yet another person in Duke's close, personal good-standing, Shotgun, like Raptor and Moulage, is an upstanding member of C.R.A.P. that is responsible for documenting all notable quotes produced during voice chats. When Enforcer role elections were held in r/GOD during June of 2019, Duke was the first to recommend Shotgun to the role. Shotgun is occasionally annoyed or disturbed by some of Duke's more risque/controversial quotes, but aside from this, they are good friends. * Slav - One of many people in very poor standing with Duke. Not so much currently to be considered a true 'enemy', but someone Duke has very little to no trust in, particularly due to the fact Slav has tried twice to (unsuccessfully) use Duke's email in the past to set up alternate Discord accounts in order to perform ill-mannered, possibly illegal activities in the hopes that any investigation would trace the email back to him. * Buck - Another C.R.A.P. member that is in very good standing with Duke. The community's local salesman that Duke often looks to for sourcing rare and uncommon masks, or at the very least, amusing anecdotes from Buck's peculiar everyday life. * Durov - Duke was present for most of Durov's obnoxious escapades and thus is severely disliked. * Sophistry - Another moderator that Duke has good terms on, but does not converse often with. The two mostly interact when Delta makes an unwelcome executive decision or when combating annoying r/GOD members. * Bork - Like most of r/GOD's nefarious or n'er-do-well characters, Duke dislikes Bork intensively for his obnoxious behavior. * Brennan - Duke sees Brennan as neither a solid ally nor an enemy, but has no specific complaints about this moderator. His chaotic and unpredictable nature can sometimes perturb Duke and historically, has acted as a foil to him, but as of current, Duke sees Brennan in good standing overall. * Novislav - Like many r/GOD moderators or administrators, Novislav used to frequently annoy Duke, but as of recent years, is seen as a competent mod with no real complaints. Novislav and Duke have done business together on one occasion where Duke traded a Soviet 6B4 Vest for an assortment of U.S. Gas Mask paraphernalia (most notably, Duke's U.S. M45 Land Warrior Mask). * Botstowo - Like Shotgun, Duke was quick to recommend Botstowo to enforcer status during the June elections, but it was never always this way. Originally, Duke used to see him as an 'orbiter', but these notions have since faded away, and in fact Duke's view of Botstowo have risen to praise after his actions during the Independence Day r/GOD Coup. * Slushy - While not specifically an enemy, Duke seemed to target Slushy for a good period, perhaps motivated by the fact that Duke sees them as a 'weeaboo', but outside of this, general personality differences seem to be the only reason Duke went after them negatively. Current Status: Focus of Collection/Research: Duke's expertise mainly focuses within the realm of American Military and Industrial gas masks between WWI and the end of the Cold War, but his particular focus is on U.S. development of the First World War. He is also notably well-versed on Russian, Chinese, and British Masks, and can cover a wide base of general knowledge on gas masks, their physical details/function, and to an extent, their development/history from all countries and can typically identify nearly any known and documented mask at a good glance. He is an active collector in the community and will often provide photos and details on his pieces and historical discoveries across all major social media, but is most active on Discord, YouTube, and Facebook. As of January 8, 2020, Duke has unexpectedly left r/GOD due to conditions of failing health and constant irritation at certain active members. While he still remains an active moderator on the subreddit, it is unknown when he will return. It should be noted that Duke has left r/GOD before in prior fits of frustration, however typically he has rejoined within a timely manner. Known Servers: * Cringewood Respiratory Advancement Program (C.R.A.P.) (Active Administrator) * Weaponsandstuff93 (Active Member) * r/Gasmasks Official Discord (Former Moderator) * R/Gasmasks Official YouTube Channel Discord (Former Moderator and Voice Actor) * Big Stupid (Semi-Active Administrator) * Our Cozy Bunker (Former Moderator) * Atomic Surplus (Former Moderator Deleted by Owner) * Chitter Chatter Critter Funtime (Former Member) * Bastler's Repair and Restoration Shack (Inactive Member) Famous Quotes: * "Gravy Flakes - It's an abstract kind of breakfast" * "We are on that shit like mold on my dick" * "I'm afraid I'll be on my pogo stick and a baby will materialize under me" * "Y'all ever go Oppa Gangnam style and shit yourself?" * "I bet you five bucks that some future pagan mom did that while shoving kale up her clown hole" * "Ricky Rat, the Pizza Slut" * "I'm gonna make Ted Kaczynski look like Ted Has-been-ski" * "I got kicked out of a Bar Mitzvah because I wore an ass-less Cap'n Crunch costume" Category:Staff Category:Characters Category:R/GOD Category:R/GOYCD Category:The Big Gay